UN ETE DE FOLIE A CAMP ROCK
by Erza Robin
Summary: Mitchie va retourner pour la deuxième fois à Camp Rock. En plus les Connect Three, le groupe rock du moment avec Shane, Nate et Jason, vont être là. Au menu, musique, révélations, nouvelles amitiés et surtout : AMOUR
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

Ca y est, Mitchie a l'autorisation de sa mère pour retourner à Camp Rock. En plus, elle a appris par les journaux people que Shane allait venir passer l'été Camp Rock avec les Connect Three. La jeune fille était complétement excitée à l'idée de revoir ses amis et de pouvoir s'amuser. Mitchie attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message à Caitlyn pour lui confirmer sa venue à Camp Rock. La jeune productrice lui avait envoyé un message quelques semaines plus tôt pour lui annoncer qu'elle irait à Camp Rock, cette année encore, et qu'elle espérée l'y voir. Mitchie était sûr excitée. Dans deux jours, elle retrouverait Camp Rock. La musique, le lac, les cours et surtout : SHANE !


	2. CHAPITRE UN

**CHAPITRE UN : L'ARRIVEE DES CONNECT THREE A CAMP ROCK**

* * *

Mitchie sentit quelqu'un la secouer légèrement par l'épaule et elle ouvrit un œil. Elle décollait sa joue de la vitre de la camionnette de sa mère et regardait à l'extérieur. Elle était arrivée à Camp Rock. Il y avait déjà pleins d'élèves et de nouvelles comme d'anciennes têtes. Elle sortit de la voiture en claquant la porte derrière elle et prit une grande inspiration pour s'imprégner de l'air autour de elle. Elle allait rejoindre sa mère à l'arrière de la camionnette pour l'aider à décharger quand quelqu'un lui sauta dessus en poussant un cri de guerre. Quand elle arriva à se dégager de la poigne de son 'agresseur', elle reconnut Caitlyn.

« Mitchie ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Caitlyn ! Ca fait du bien de pouvoir revenir ici ! J'en ai rêvé toute l'année, ria-t-elle.

- Tu es au courant que les Connect Three vont venir passer l'été ici ?

- OUI ! Je suis toute éxcitée à l'idée de les revoir !

- Enfin, surtout de revoir Shane n'est-ce-pas hein ? » la taquina-t-elle

Mitchie rougit et Caitlyn rigola. La jeune femme se tourna vers sa mère pour l'aider mais Connie lui fit un signe :

« Va rejoindre tes amis, ma chérie. Je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- Merci Maman ! »

Mitchie prit sa valise et sa guitare et alla rejoindre Caitlyn au bungalow. Quand elle entra dans la cabane et elle fut percutée par Lola de plein fouet.

- "Mitchie ! Je suis trop contente de te revoir !

- Moi aussi Lola, rigola-t-elle . Mais tu sais j'ai besoin d'oxygène alors si tu pouvais me lâcher un petit peu s'il te plait."

La jeune femme rigola et accepta de la lâcher. Mitchie posa ses affaires sur son lit et se laissa tomber dessus.

- Vous savez qu'il y a une veillé ce soir. Pour nous souhaiter la bienvenue. Enfin un bon retour, ça dépend. En tout cas, ce qui es sûr c'est que l'on va encore passer un été de FOLIE ! leur expliqua Lola, tout ça sans reprendre sa respiration.

- Calme toi Lola. On a deux mois pour s'amuser, ne vas pas t'étouffer maintenant, se moqua Caitlyn.

- Moques toi tant que tu veux. En tout cas moi, je vais profiter de mes vacances A FOND !

- Mais tu as mangé quoi ce matin ? s'exclama Mitchie. Tu nous fais l'hyperactivité ou quoi ?

- C'est presque ça. Enfaite, je suis complétement excitée à l'idée que... LES CONNECT THREE VONT PASSER L'ETE AVEC NOUS !"

Caitlyn et Mitchie explosèrent de rire devant l'hystérie de leur amie. Elle était complétement folle. Elles passèrent la matinée à ranger leurs affaires et elles se rendirent au réféctoire pour déjeuner. Les conversations allées bon train et tout le monde mangé avec appétit. Elles allèrent se servir au buffet et elles s'installèrent à la même table que l'année dernière. Elles étaient entrain de manger tout en se racontant leur année scolaire quand un léger silence se fut, vite remplacé par un brouhaha de chaises déplacées à la va vite et des hurlements de filles. Elles eurent à peine le temps de voir les Connect Three à l'entrée du réféctoire, qu'ils étaient déjà submergés par une foule de filles fan en délire.

- " L'été commence bien pour eux, leur dit en rigolant Baron en venant s'asseoir avec elles.

- Tu m'étonnes. J'espère pour eux qu'ils ont une bonne endurance pour courir parce que, à mon avis, avec toutes les nouvelles cette année, ils vont plus souvent courir que nous donner des cours si tu veux mon avis, approuva Sanders.

- Ne sois pas si négatif Sanders. Je suis sûre qu'ils vont s'en sortir" le contre-dit Lola avec un air convaincu sur le visage.

Air qui disparut quand ils entendirent le bruit d'un corps se faisant plaquer contre le mur en bois du réfectoire.

- Moi, je pense qui c'est toi qui es trop positive Lola, dit Ella en s'asseyant entre Mitchie et Lola.

- Je parie que c'est Shane qui vient de se faire exploser contre le mur, paria Caitlyn. Et toi Mitchie ?

- Pareil,approuva Mitchie en souriant.

- Je prends le pari aussi. C'est Shane qui est coincé entre le mur et les folles hystériques qui leur servent de fans, suivit Peggy qui venait de les rejoindre.

- Et bien, moi, je parie sur Nate, intervint Tess Tyler en s'asseyant avec nous.

- Et pourquoi Nate ? demanda Lola.

- Pourquoi se serait toujours Shane ? répondit elle du tac au tac.

- Ne vous énervez pas les filles, dit Baron, penché à la fenêtre. C'est Jason qui s'est fait pulvériser. Ca va mec ?

- La forme, la forme" nous parvint sa voix, étouffer.

Le petit groupe rigola et Sanders rejoingit son ami.

- " Besoin d'aide peut être ?

- Ouais je veux bien."

Les deux garçons l'attrapèrent et à deux, ils réussirent à le faire passer par la fenêtre. Pendant ce temps, Caitlyn était allée fermer la porte de la salle pour empêcher les fans hystérique de venir embêter la pauvre pop star qu'il était.

- "Merci. Vous venez de me sauvez d'une mort atroce par asphixie.

- Tout le plaisir était pour nous mec. Sauvez un star c'est toujours bon pour notre réputation, dit Baron avec un petit mouvement de la main pour signifier que ce n'était rien.

- Quelle réputation ? demandèrent en choeur les filles présentent.

- Très drôle les filles merci, répondit Sanders.

- Oh mais derien, fit Ella avec une petite reverence et un sourire hyprocrite. Tout le plaisir était pour nous.

- Ah Nate à dix heures", s'exclama Peggy.

Nate était poursuivit par un petit groupe de filles en délire qui hurlait son nom. Caitlyn ouvrit juste un peu la porte et Nate s'engouffra dans l'ouverture. Caitlyn s'empressa de refermer la porte, narguant les fans en leur faisant des grimaces.

- "Merci, leur dit Nate en essayant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Aucun problème, le rassura Caitlyn. On allait pas te laisser te faire massacrer par ses folles. On a porté secours à Jason, on pouvait bien t'aider aussi."

Souriante, Mitchie remarqua que Brown Césario, l'oncle de Shane et le directeur de Camp Rock continuait de déjeuner comme si de rien était.

- "Tout va bien Brown ? demanda Mitchie.

- Oui, merci de t'en inquièter Mitchie. Ca fait plaisir de pouvoir à nouveau manger de la bonne nourriture.

- Ma mère sera ravie, lui sourit Mitchie, puis se tournant vers les deux membres présent du groupe, elle dit :

- "Où est Shane ?

- Aucune idée. On s'est séparé. Il ne devrait plus tarder à revenir", leur dit Nate.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, le temps à Nate et Jason de prendre de quoi manger et boire. Ils s'assirent avec le petit groupe et Tess entama une conversation avec Jason. Puis un grand fracas se fit entendre dans la cuisine et on entendit Connie, la mère de Mitchie, s'exclamer :

- "Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire ? Vous allez laisser ses pauvres garçons tranquilles et aller manger dans le calme oui ? Ce n'est pas un parc d'attraction ! Alors vous allez me faire le plaisir de lâcher M. Gray tout de suite et de sortir de ma cuisine. SUR LE CHAMPS !"

Après il eut un bruit de casseroles, de protestations, de grognements et d'un porte qui claque. Puis Connie apparut avec Shane à ses côtés, plein de farine.

Ca pour une entrée fracassante, c'était une entrée fracassante !


	3. CHAPITRE DEUX

**CHAPITRE DEUX : PREMIER RENDEZ VOUS DES VACANCES**

* * *

La première journée avait été consacrée à l'installation des étudiants et les trois jeunes filles étaient épuisées de cette première journée. Mitchie se redressa soudaine et regarda autour d'elle comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

- « Un problème Mitchie ? demanda Lola qui sortait de la salle de bain.

- J'ai rendez-vous avec Shane. Il est quelle heure ? Il ne faut pas que je sois en retard.

- Il est quinze heures. En retard ?

- Oh punaise oui ! On avait rendez vous à quinze heures moins le quart !

- Alors dépêches-toi ! »

Mitchie sauta de son lit et enfila ses chaussures en vitesse. Elle attrapa ses affaires et courut vers le pont près du lac, leur lieu de rendez-vous. Quand Mitchie s'approcha, elle vit la silhouette du chanteur et elle accéléra son allure. Quand elle arriva, elle lui dit, complètement essoufflée :

- « Excuses-moi Shane, je suis désolée, je n'ai pas vu l'heure passée. Vraiment désolée ! »

Shane se tourna vers elle et lui dit, en souriant :

- « C'est pas grave. Tu t'es bien installée ?

- Oui. Alors, ta première journée ?

- Et bien, j'ai rangé mes affaires, comme tout le monde, je me suis fais courser par des fans ce matin, mais ça, tu es déjà au courant et puis j'ai rendez-vous avec une jolie fille. Une journée super.

- Une jolie fille ? Je l'a connais ? demanda Mitchie en lui donna un coup d'épaule.

- Bien sûr. C'est Tess Tyler, ricana Shane, pour la faire marcher.

- Quoi ? s'offusqua Mitchie. T'exagère Shane ! Tess ! Enfin Shane, t'es vraiment pas drôle ! »

Le chanteur des Connect Three, qui jusque là essayait de retenir son rire, rigolait à s'en étouffer. La jeune fille, elle ne rigolait pas du tout. Le jeune homme pouvait avoir un sens de l'humour qui laissé à désirer parfois.

- « Fais gaffe Pop star, je pourrais me vexer et te faire la tête pendant toutes les vacances, le menaça Mitchie.

- Tout d'abord, je ne suis pas une pop star, je suis une ROCK star. Et après, tu n'oserais pas me faire la tête pendant deux mois.

- Tu veux qu'on essaye ?

- Non, ça ira. Alors dis-moi, comment c'était ton année scolaire ?

- Et bien ennuyeuse, ennuyeuse et ennuyeuse.

- Joli résumé de ces dix mois.

- Toi aussi, tu trouves ?

- Parfaite. Non mais sérieusement.

- Et bien, j'ai eu mes examens avec mentions et puis sinon rien à changer. Il y toujours cette fille qui me cherche et qui va finir par me trouver. Je n'ai toujours qu'une amie. D'ailleurs, elle va venir passer un mois. Elle joue super bien de la batterie. Elle viendra pour la deuxième session.

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Kate. Elle est marrante. Juste après que l'on est reçu nos résultats d'examen et que l'on a été sûr de ne jamais plus revenir au lycée, elle s'est mise à crier son avis sur tous les profs que l'on a eu durant nos trois années de lycée. Elle a crié dans les couloirs. Et elle a mis du poil à gratter dans le tee-shirt de l'autre garce. C'était tordant.

- Je veux bien te croire. Elle s'entendra bien avec Jay. Il faisait ce genre de blague quand on était au lycée.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. On s'est bien marré avec lui, Nate et moi. Et tu as l'intention de faire quoi comme étude ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. J'aimerais bien percer dans la musique mais je sais que c'est très compliqué et je voudrais avoir une porte de secours. Alors peut-être professeur de musique. J'aime trop la musique pour ne pas faire un métier dedans. Et toi ? Si vous n'étiez pas devenus hyper célèbres, tu aurais voulu faire quoi ?

- Et bien, si je faisais encore parti du commun des mortels (Mitchie lui mit une tape derrière la tête, ce qui le fit rire) j'aurais voulu faire, moi aussi un boulot dans la musique. Et puis j'y ai jamais trop réfléchi. Pour moi, je voulais absolument percer et on a réussi. Alors, de mon point de vue, j'ai réussi à atteindre mon objectif.

- Alors comme ça, tu as toujours voulu être une pop star.

- Je ne suis pas une pop star. Je suis une rock star. Tu le fais exprès hein ?

- Evidemment. Je te fais marcher et toi, tu marches pas, tu cours. Non, tu sprint. C'est très drôle.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi.

- Je me venge de la mauvaise blague que tu m'as faite avec le coup du rendez vous avec une jolie fille qui s'appelle Tess Tyler.

- Je suis pas fan des blondes.

- Tu es fan de quoi alors ?

- Des brunes. »

Un silence accueillit cette révélation et Mitchie rougit sans savoir pourquoi. Ce fut Shane qui reprit la parole.

- « Tu as l'intention de participer au concours final ?

- Oui. Mais l'année dernière, j'avais l'intention de participer. Caitlyn et moi aurions pu faire parties des participantes si Tess ne nous avait pas accusé d'avoir volé son bracelet. Bracelet qu'elle avait posé là elle même entre nous soit dit.

- L'entente ne passe pas entre toi et Tess hein ?

- Tu ne l'avais toujours pas remarqué ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Changeons de sujet. Tu as eu des petits amis pendant l'année ?

- Non aucun, rougit la jeune femme. Avec les examens à la fin de l'année, je n'ai pas trop eu le temps de penser à avoir un petit copain. Kate et moi, on a préféré se concentrer à fond sur nos révisions.

- Vous avez bien eu raison.

- Et toi ?

- Tu n'as pas lu les magasines ?

- Si, mais je ne prends pas toutes mes informations de ces torchons. J'ai la chance de connaître le concerné. Alors autant demander à la personne intéressée.

- Non, aucune. Je me suis concentré sur ma musique.

- Ah oui, au faite. Votre dernier album était génial. La musique colle mieux avec le style que vous avait dans le premier. Je n'avais pas spécialement aimé les autres albums.

- Trop commerciaux.

- Ouais. Celui là, c'est plus vous. Enfin toi. Je connais pas suffisamment les autres pour me permettre de juger.

- Je suis content qu'il t'ait plut.

- J'ai beaucoup aimé '_Gotta find you'_ et ' _Play my music'_. Ce sont mes deux chansons préférées.

- Tu as acheté l'album ?

- Oui. Presque tout de suite après qu'il soit sorti. Comme tu m'en avais parlé dans tes SMS, j'avais hâte de l'écouter. Et les chansons sont sur mon IPod. Ça été notre fond musical de révisions. On a utilisé l'air des chansons pour mémoriser nos leçons.

- Comment ça ?

- On prenait l'air et on chantait nos leçons. Ça nous a été très utile, je te jure. »

Shane rigola et Mitchie sourit. Elle était heureuse de le retrouver.

- « Et sinon pour cet été, qu'as-tu prévu ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Et bien, je pensais m'amuser. C'est un bon programme je trouve. Pas toi ?

- Si, il est parfait. Que dirais-tu d'aller faire la connaissance de mes deux meilleurs amis ? Comme ça tu pourras te vanter de connaître les Tous pour un en intégralité. Même si tu connais la star du groupe.

- Tes chevilles enflent Pop Star. Tu vas bientôt finir par ne plus pouvoir marcher, lui répondit Mitchie en lançant un regard aux chevilles du jeune homme.

- Mais tu te moques en plus !

- Et bien oui. Bon. Tu me les présentes ou je dois y aller moi-même.

- Vas y toi-même. Je suis fâché.

- Parfait. Comme ça je pourrais leur demander des trucs hyper privés sur toi et je suis sûr que, comme tu ne seras pas là, ils accepteront de tous me dire. A plus Pop Star. »

La jeune fille put voir les yeux de Shane s'écarquiller à la perspective de Jason et Nate déballant des trucs privés sur lui. Il se leva précipitamment et la rattrapant :

- « Attends je t'accompagne. Je ne peux pas rester fâché contre toi longtemps de toute façon.

- C'est ça. Ou tu as juste la trouille qu'ils me disent des trucs que tu ne voudrais pas que je sache.

- Aussi. Mais on parlera de ça une autre fois. Allons y. »

Mitchie riait de sa gêne et lui mit un coup de coude dans les côtes. Et puis de toute façon, ça n'a aucune importance qu'il ne veuille pas que Nate et Jason déballent des secrets sur lui. Il ne sera pas toujours là pour les empêcher de parler.


	4. CHAPITRE TROIS

**CHAPITRE TROIS : LE CYCLONE KATRINA VERSION JASON**

* * *

Mitchie et Shane étaient arrivés au bungalow qu'ils partageaient tout les trois. Shane ouvrit la porte et laissa passer la jeune femme. Elle lui sourit et entra. Mais elle ne put aller guère plus loin. Dans le bungalow régnait un bazar inimaginable. Elle resta ébahie pendant un instant et Shane, inquiet de son immobilité, regarda par dessus son épaule. Il fut aussi étonné qu'elle.

- « Mais vous avez fait quoi les mecs ? S'étonna-t-il. C'est un bordel…euh

- Sans nom ? proposa Mitchie.

- Ouais, exactement. Un bordel sans nom. Comment vous avez fait pour mettre un tel bordel en même pas une demie heure ?

- Jason ne trouvait plus son manuel pour faire une cabane à oiseaux. Alors il a fallu le retrouver. Immédiatement. Et comme il commençait à s'énerver et que sa voix partait dangereusement dans les aigus, on a dut employer les grands moyens.

- Et vous avez trouvé son manuel ? demanda le chanteur, désespéré.

- Non, pas encore », se lamenta Jason en apparaissant de sous un lit.

Shane se mit à chercher avec les deux autres et Mitchie les regarda faire. Soudain elle vit un livre, posé sur une pile de vêtements qui étaient dangereusement en équilibre sur une valise. Elle l'attrapa délicatement, de peur de se prendre la pile sur la tête, et dit :

- « C'est pas ça, par hasard ? »

Les trois garçons se tournèrent en même temps vers elle et Jason hurla de joie :

- « Mon manuel ! »

Il le prit religieusement des mains de Mitchie et le serra contre lui, tout content.

- « Merci beaucoup…euh…, dit il en lui tendant la main.

- Mitchie, répondit-elle en lui serrant la main.

- Ah, c'est toi la fameuse Mitchie, dit Nate en se faufilant entre les piles de vêtements.

- Euh, fameuse ? questionna Mitchie.

- Oui. Shane nous a beaucoup parlé de toi », répondit Jason, tout sourire.

Mitchie vit Shane se frapper le front avec le plat de sa main. Elle sourit et serra la main de Nate.

- « Nate Maurison et Jason McKinley, les présenta officiellement Nate.

- Mitchie Torres.

- Ravi de faire ta connaissance Mitchie, dit Jason.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide pour ranger tout ça ? leur demanda-t-elle, en sachant pertinemment que c'était une question rhétorique.

- Et bien, ça ne serait pas de refus, admit Nate.

- Mais avant, la retint Jason. Où as-tu trouvé le manuel ?

- Hum, sur la pile de vêtements dans cette valise, leur montra-t-elle.

- Dans ta valise Jason ! s'écria Nate. As-tu, au moins, pris le temps de fouiller dans ta valise avant de retourner tout le bungalow pour retrouver ce manuel, qui était dans ta valise ?

- Et bien, pour tout te dire, j'y ai pas pensé. »

Mitchie comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi Shane lui avait dit qu'ils avaient beaucoup rit aux dépends de Jason. Il était trop drôle.

Ils se mirent rapidement à ranger le bungalow. Jason continuait ses pitreries et Mitchie avait l'impression de voir Kate au masculin. Alors qu'ils en étaient encore qu'à la moitié, le téléphone de la jeune fille sonna. Elle le sortit de sa poche et prit l'appel.

- « Allo ?

- Mitchie, c'est Kate.

- Kate ! Tout va bien ?

- Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas jeune effrontée, tu as juste oublié de m'appeler pour me dire que tu étais à Camp Rock.

- Oups, je suis désolée Kate. Je te jure que je voulais le faire mais on a eu une arrivée plutôt mouvementée et j'ai complétement zappée.

- Mouvementée ?

- Je te raconterais plus tard. Et toi ?

- Quoi moi ?

- Comment ça se passe ?

- Oh chez moi ? Parfait.

- Menteuse.

- Ouais ok c'est l'enfer. Bon je te laisse. Mon cher et tendre papa, m'appelle. Ah plus jeune chanceuse.

- Et Kate ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas voir, ça va passer vite.

- C'est toi qui le dis. A plus. »

Kate raccrocha et Mitchie fronça les sourcils.

- « Tout va bien ? lui demanda Shane, de l'autre bout du bungalow.

- Ouais, c'est cool. Finissons de ranger sinon ce soir, vous êtes bons pour dormir par terre. »

Les trois garçons s'activèrent et ils furent interrompus, une heure plus tard, par Brown, qui se stoppa net devant le bazar qui régnait.

- « Le cyclone Katrina est passé par là ? demanda-t-il ironiquement.

- Non, juste Jason qui cherchait son manuel pour fabriquer des cabanes pour oiseaux, répondit Shane, las.

- Je vois. Et en plus, jeunes ingrats, vous avez entrainé une jeune et innocente jeune fille dans votre séance de rangement. Vous devriez avoir honte.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Brown, riait Mitchie. Je suis totalement consciente de mes actes. Si vous trouvez que c'est le bazar maintenant, heureusement que vous n'avez pas vu ça, une heure plus tôt.

- Et bien, je vous laisse à votre rangement. Bonne chance Mitchie.

- Merci Brown. »

Le directeur sortit en riant et les quatre jeunes en profitèrent pour continuer de ranger. Soudain, Mitchie se mit à rire. Le genre de rire incontrôlable, qui peut bien durer longtemps. Les garçons se regardèrent et s'approchèrent de la jeune femme. Mitchie se redressa en brandissant un caleçon blanc avec des nounours dessus. Elle le fit tourner sur son index et sourit aux garçons. Elle les regarda l'un après l'autre et le tendit à Shane avec un sourire triomphant.

- « Pas la peine d'essayer de faire passer ce magnifique caleçon pour celui de Jason ou de Nate, ton nom est cousu sur l'étiquette. A côté de 'lavage à froid conseillé'.

- Je n'avais pas l'intention de faire passer mon caleçon pour celui de Nate ou Jason, bouda-t-il en récupérant son bien.

- Bien sûr. Si tu le dis. »

Shane était tout rouge et Nate lui tapota la joue comme on peut le faire à un enfant et Shane lui tapa sur les doigts.

Mitchie continua de ranger tout en continuant de sourire. Alors comme ça, Shane portait des caleçons avec des nounours. Çi t'y pas mignon tout ça ? Mitchie rigolait toute seule quand Shane apparut à ses côtés, avec un faux air menaçant.

- « Si jamais j'entends quelqu'un parler de ce caleçon, je saurais que ça vient de toi…

- Ca pourrait être Nate et Jason…

- Ils connaissent l'existence de ce caleçon depuis près de trois ans. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ils lâcheront le morceau maintenant.

- Bien, je serais muette comme une tombe.

- Parfait.

- Qui te l'as offert ce si joli sous-vêtement ? demanda narquoisement la jeune fille.

- Ma mère.

- Et qui a cousu ton nom ?

- Ma grand-mère.

- Tu es chouchouté ma parole.

- Je t'en parle même pas, souffla-t-il avec un air tragique.

- Ranges au lieu de dire des bêtises », le gronda-t-elle gentiment.

Quand, finalement, ils réussirent, enfin, à venir à bout de ce rangement, Mitchie se laissa tomber sur le premier lit qui passait par là.

- « Vous en avez pris des affaires pour deux malheureux petits mois, constata la jeune femme, complétement lessivée.

- Ça c'est Shane, dénonça Jason sans remords. Gel pour les cheveux, fringues à la mode, produits capillaires, produits pour le visage, commença-t-il à énumérer en comptant sur ses doigts.

- Jason, la ferme, s'écria Shane depuis le sol où il s'était laissé échouer.

- Quoi ? Tu ne veux pas que ton amie te connaisse dans les détails ?

- Y'a certains détails qu'il ne vaut mieux pas soulever Jay.

- Mais l'amie, elle veut bien connaître tous les détails que tu veux bien lui donner, contra Mitchie en souriant à Jason avec un air de conspiratrice

- Et bien Shane, il adore…

- Jason ! » hurla Shane.

Mitchie rigola et se releva.

- « Il va falloir que j'y aille. Ma mère risque d'avoir besoin d'aide en cuisine.

- Tu dois vraiment aller aider ta mère en cuisine ? demanda Nate. On aimerait bien mieux te connaître.

- Une autre fois. Sauf si vous êtes d'accord pour vous passer de repas ce soir.

- Mais que fais-tu encore ici ? s'écria Jason avec un air théâtral. File donc en cuisine !

- A vos ordres, rigola la jeune femme en s'exécutant.

- Attends Mitchie, l'interpella Shane. Je t'accompagne.

- Ma mère risque surement de te prendre en otage.

- Pas grave. Comme ça je passerais plus de temps avec toi. »

Mitchie rougit et lui sourit. Il voulait passer du temps avec elle, ça voulait tout dire nan ?


End file.
